


一行

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 旅行洋岳流水账





	一行

**Author's Note:**

> 旅行梗点梗来自@四维宇宙蛙

1.

欧洲旅行的第三天，岳明辉开始掉头发。

 

上研究生在格拉斯哥也掉，和李振洋在澳大利亚自驾游大洋路也掉，但都没有这一次在意大利掉的多。

 

十个小时的飞机，吃了安眠药的岳明辉用一个姿势睡了将近八个小时，飞机落地，他一站起来，左后腰那一块的肌肉像针扎一样疼。李振洋在旅馆里拉开他T恤一看，那一块明显的红肿凸起根本碰不得，一碰，岳明辉就狠狠倒抽一口凉气。两人在机场租车，因为驾驶证和护照的问题，与萨拉米口音的意大利前台掰头，刚从长途飞机上下来的两个人只想躺回床上倒时差，哪有心思斗智斗勇，一人背着一个巨大的双肩包，稀里糊涂签了两张意大利语的合同，还是当天吃晚饭时同遇到的中国游客搭话唠嗑，才知道自己因为那张合同被多坑了一百七十欧。年薪才十几万人民币，连车贷都还有好多没还完的岳明辉气的都快忘了腰上的疼。

 

那辆车也没好到哪里去，里程表上的数字让他严重怀疑这辆车的寿命，果不其然，他们从罗马开到佛罗伦萨，刚进城就抛锚了。

 

岳明辉腰疼睡不着，李振洋也是惯常性失眠，夜晚烦躁闷热，没有冷气，甚至没什么风愿意从小城市敞开的窗户里溜一点进来，两人脱得精光，像被扔在巷子里鱼，滑腻腻，流的汗都在冒蒸气。岳明辉腰上的药布是李振洋亲手贴的，又辣又凉，味儿又重。岳明辉经常在李振洋的身上闻到这个味道，大模说这是他工作时候的必备药品，手酸脚疼胳膊累就来一片，比涂什么油吃什么药都要见效快。

 

岳明辉趴着，那片药膏缓慢释放那股让人不安的味道。第二天醒过来，枕头上都是他流的口水，糊了小半张脸。李振洋指着他被口水糊花的左脸颊嘲笑，岳明辉从手机相册里翻出一张李振洋在飞机上的沙雕睡相图为威胁，再嘲，朋友圈无权限公开处刑。

 

“好你个岳明辉。”李振洋冷笑，“你以为你流的这满枕头口水我没备份吗？”

 

来啊，造作啊，反正有，大把时光。

 

日子不好过但还得过，不然还能怎么整，他和李振洋都没结婚，总不能离吧，他俩在一起这么久，也总不能就这么分手了吧？

 

旅途不顺利，男友不省心，愁。

 

车抛锚，但花钱预定的酒庄总要参观的吧，虽然游客几近“成灾”，但佛罗伦萨当地能把英语讲利索的真不多。两个人在电话里和向导咕咚咕咚半天小学英语，才终于坐上开往镇子里的一辆小破巴士，晃晃悠悠地被拉到那个葡萄酒庄园。

 

岳明辉晕车，走太急，李振洋也没来得及给他拿晕车药，下车之后，岳明辉扶着展示用的葡萄架开始吐早饭。他们从清洗池一路逛到橡木桶，那些现代的酿酒工具都藏在小小的平房里，再用机器人运到仓库里储存，贼精致。中午的佐餐是一瓶94年的红酒，上面的名字岳明辉跟着导游念一遍就忘了，他问李振洋这是啥，常年走国外大秀的男模呵呵一声，这种问题，哼，肯定得问我了，你就问我，反正我也不知道。

 

欠揍，岳明辉在浆洗的桌布下对着李振洋的小腿狠狠来一发靴尖攻击，李振洋面色不动如山，就是覆盖在岳明辉手背上的手指突然僵硬，微笑地看着彼此，眼神藏刀。

 

岳明辉吐完之后胃一直烧，那送的半杯红酒自然也舔不了几口，岳明辉装模作样举着杯子让李振洋拍几张留念，玻璃杯一放，整个人软趴趴地倒在桌子上，哼哼，李振洋，我胃疼。

“活该。”

那庄园也没什么值得好逛的，李振洋不想喂蚊子，拽着岳明辉登上回城的巴士。旅馆门口支着一个卖首饰的小摊子，首饰箱旁夹着一张过了塑的大白纸，上面用好几种语言备注了手工制。李振洋看上了两个成套的红色玛瑙石戒指，一只戴中指，一只戴食指，摆摊的大叔直夸好看。李振洋把手伸在眼前，借着傍晚粉红色的霞光打量一会儿，掏出钱包，破天荒地没砍价就买走了。

“胃好了没？”

“好多了。”

李振洋变魔术似地掏出一瓶葡萄酒，一看就是在那个酒庄里买来的，岳明辉的眼睛发亮，你啥时候买的，我怎么不知道？”

李振洋又开始得瑟了。

两人你一杯我一杯地干完那瓶红酒，喝到一半还划起了酒拳，李振洋在岳明辉这儿永远是逢赌必输，他醉的快，倒在沙发上嘿嘿笑，复又坐起来，从口袋里掏出刚买的戒指，非要往岳明辉手上戴，对了好几次，戒指都从无名指尖滑开。

“哎，我来我来。”

岳明辉揪着李振洋的手指往自己的无名指上引，三，二，就戴上去了。

第二天退房，礼宾部的小哥看见两人手上的对戒，又叽里咕噜一大堆。岳明辉都快把耳朵凑近小哥的嘴唇边，才听明白他讲了什么。那个每天傍晚来旅馆支摊位的大叔就没卖过真货，这一对“红玛瑙”，人民币可能都值不了十七人民币。

 

2.

岳明辉高考一结束就跑去考了科目一，他户口没迁，在南京上课上到一半，翘课回北京把本儿拿了。

 

绿皮封套在手，岳明辉瞬时感觉天下自己全权握有。他得开着他爸的车从西城开朝阳去找哥们得瑟，历时四个半小时，其中三个半小时消耗在夜晚的东三环。

 

男人心里都有一个自驾游的梦，岳明辉其人，自封西城前十爷们儿，那梦想可大了。要不是特斯拉还没出越野也还没有长翅膀，岳明辉的全球自驾游计划，明显有向外层空间扩展的势力。

 

他从高中到大学谈了不少女朋友，没几个长久的，男朋友李振洋才是第一个，还他妈一直谈到现在。当年大二期末一考完，他牵着当时的女友兴冲冲提前几天就交完押金的车，说走就走。一开始岳明辉在驾驶位可劲得吧得，穿着黄色碎花裙的女生还能眨着眼睛应和两句，等汽车从第三个小宾馆里钻出来，女生用力扇了岳明辉一巴掌，让岳明辉开到最近的一个车站让她下车。

 

还有一句话是怎么说来着，要看两人适不适合在一起，不妨一起出去旅旅游，什么毛病都暴露了。前女友在岳明辉送她去车站的路上崩溃地数落岳明辉所有的小毛病，像什么爱摔东西，通宵打游戏等等两人完全达不成一致意见的行为，连不穿拖鞋这一点都被提溜出来数落。

 

“地板上得多脏？！”说完这一句，前女友背包一甩，留着岳明辉和尴尬的半开车门。

 

不厚道啊，连车门都不知道帮忙关一下的吗？

 

其实这事情也怨不得人，起床时间不一样，睡觉的点也不一样，你的一些小癖好让我心烦，我晚上的呼噜声没法让你睡个好觉，连饮食习惯偏好口味也相隔甚远。隔三差五的约会还能勉强将就将就，但一起出去玩，基本二十四小时都被锁在互相的空间里，没有事情可以完全将就，也就没必要强求。

 

和李振洋在一起就舒坦了，爱去哪去哪，一个人开车开累了换另一个人开，副驾驶蒙着外套呼呼大睡，驾驶位将窗拉下一个小缝，一根烟抽一半燃一半。他们开国道，现在的国道大多修得好，除了十足绕远，烂路土路都不再成为两位司机在副驾驶补眠的阻碍。

 

李振洋睡相不好，不是伸一条胳膊就是伸一条腿。岳明辉有天晚上突然被一阵泰山压顶重醒，一睁眼，李振洋的长腿屈起，大腿连着小腿肚子全压在岳明辉的胸口和肚皮。

 

从那以后，两人可以同房但必须不同床，除非他们要做爱，或者性爱之后，岳明辉实在没力气爬回自己的床去睡，拉过一条枕头横在两人之间。第二天早上起来，李振洋还是把他的半个身子都压麻了。

 

他们吵，当然吵。有一次是在川西，天气预报说要下暴雨，岳明辉怕塌方，想趁雨来之前赶紧开车走人。闹钟响十次，李振洋还不起来，岳明辉一脚踹在他的屁股上，懒猫似的男友彻底火大了。

 

“操你的岳明辉。”

 

李振洋真把人按回床上，用拳头砸他护住脑袋的胳膊，砸啊砸啊，又搞到一起了。

 

最后岳明辉还是被窗外的暴雨声扰醒，拿过床头的手机，三个地图总共跳了十条通知，前方三公里的桥被大水冲垮，他们来的那一条路也暂时被交警封住了，进也不是退也不是，岳明辉后天还得上班，他就盘算着今天开到另一个市，退掉租车的钱买机票回去上班。

 

这个月迟到有点多，他不想再被扣工资。但最终还是扣了，全他妈都怪李振洋。

 

“干你。”

 

岳明辉踩在他的大腿上，把李振洋踩醒了，窗外暴雨轰鸣，屋内泛着陈旧的腐朽气，两个男人又扭打在一起。这一次，谁也没心情做了，李振洋自己大后天也要出国走秀，他想打电话给秀导请假，电话打到一半就挂断，客栈老板娘在此刻开始敲门，今天暴雨，信号塔倒啦。

 

双鸽王，还挺配。

 

咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕。

 

3.

就岳明辉和李振洋，他俩勾搭到一起，过程很简单，非常简单，简单到不可思议。

 

研究生毕业，刚回国没几天，岳明辉被老同学拉去秀场凑热闹，离入职还有些时日，不去白不去，老同学说结束后的趴会开他家窖藏的老酒庆祝，岳明辉心底好笑，但一想到有酒有肉随便蹭，他毫不介意在那多转几圈。

 

秀场的后台凌乱却有序，为了方便快速换衣服，模特们能穿少的都穿少，男男女女横陈林立，岳明辉在英国没少浪，看见满屋子或硬朗或挺翘的曲线，心思微微发痒。

 

他也几乎是在第一眼扫过去的当口，就锁上站在角落里的年轻男模特。宽肩窄腰，双腿修长笔直，只穿着一条米白色的短裤，光着脚靠在墙边等一旁的设计师拆下塑料模特上的成衣。岳明辉顺着腹肌往上扫几眼，厚唇，高颧骨，厌世的目光散在空气里难得聚焦。

 

他特意在男模硬挺的鼻梁多停留了几刻。

 

老江湖的内心颇不平静。

 

被人如此打量的男模怎可能不注意到快在他脸上烧起来的注视，年轻男人也开始打量起他，漫不经意，又略带一点故作轻佻，岳明辉下意识避开眼神，尴尬地摸一下鼻尖。

 

他清楚地知道那个男模勾起嘴角笑了笑。

 

所以，当那个男模在庆功宴上将手伸进他的裤子里，岳明辉重重地呼出一口气，三杯烈酒下肚，身体软得和滩泥一样，胳膊绕在男人的脖子，嘴唇与脖颈上青色的血管若即若离。

 

“操——”

 

那大模真的野，岳明辉急匆匆推人进车后座，将近一米九的男人反将岳明辉压在皮椅上，拉开拉链，半肿胀的性|器在薄薄的布料下鼓成一个包。没等岳明辉换过缓过劲，内裤连着皮带被褪下大腿根部，柱身含入滚烫的口腔，柔软内壁一刮擦，岳明辉狠狠抖了一下，男模按在他的胸部，又把人生生压在车椅上，偏不让岳明辉坐起来。

 

李振洋。

 

等性器吞吐出温凉浊液，那大模凑近岳明辉的耳朵边，低声说出自己的名字。

 

岳明辉。

 

浑身发烫的他软在男人的掌握之中，声音柔得像未出巢的幼崽。

 

他们在狭小的车后座打炮睡觉，哆哆嗦嗦冻了一晚上，幸运地没被一车的一氧化碳毒死，第二天一早岳明辉和李振洋浑身酸疼地坐起身，互相往互相眼底里瞅一瞅，才发现居然看对眼了。他们也没有大早上顶着糟糕口气再来一发，一来是宿醉的岳明辉在第三秒打开车门吐了个天昏地暗，二是忍受一晚糟糕睡姿的李振洋脸色惨白地捂着腰瘫倒在座位上，肌肉太硬起床太急，扭到了。

 

狼狈是真狼狈，一朝的露水骈头变床上的枕边情人，也是真的。

 

那句话是什么来着？同苦才能共甘，操过屁眼才晓得舒服。

 

两人在车里打完炮没多久，李振洋拖着行李箱，搬进岳父岳母替岳明辉交完首付的小房子蹭吃蹭喝。只要李振洋在，岳明辉就能给他的男友在床上伺候的舒舒服服。

 

看鼻子尺寸挑活儿好，这个技巧总是不能错。

 

岳明辉先生如是说。

 

虽然床第事之外的李振洋比自己还要懒上十倍，两个人的起床气一个赛一个牛逼能赖，经常在床头打起架的岳明辉和李振洋居然从来没因为一些不合拍的小事情闹过分手，也真是厉害。

 

4.

研究生毕业回国上班，岳明辉他爸和他聊过一些关于之后安排的一些事情。从年薪跑到升职，再从事业跑到家庭，有合适的姑娘就多往家里带一带，你都二十四了，该考虑一下吧。

 

岳明辉心里一凉。

 

他从小到大也都按着这样的轨迹走，九年义务教育，去一个不错的高中读理科，本科和研究生都是和父亲一个专业，回来再听从家里的安排进一个不错的单位上班，找一个不错的妻子组建不错的家庭。收收心，好好工作，朝九晚五，一年两三次固定家庭旅游，一辈子顺风顺水安安稳稳。

 

“不出错。”

 

他爸是这样说的。

 

岳明辉能咋整，他屋子里还住着一个李振洋呢，金屋藏娇得巧妙地藏好了，不能暴露。能藏几天藏几天，指不定在他爸妈下最后通牒的前一刻他俩作分手了，那就可以当无事发生过，该干嘛干嘛。

 

但岳明辉还是烦。

 

他自己有一辆车，贷款买的，父母也想为这个资助一些，岳明辉仔细打算，靠自己的工资能还，就没让家里掏钱。是一辆顶棚能全收起来的红色小轿跑，车门还另喷了一道漆，骚得很。车内宽敞，反正李振洋的腿能有地方放。他心烦就爱开着车往外跑，要上班就跑去燕山或者大兴，车少路宽随便跑，不上班就跑远一些，往上开是内蒙，往下能到河北山东，李振洋在北京就一定能陪他去疯。身边坐一个叼着烟的大模，风将他搭在前额的头发统统往后吹，硬朗的下颌线与性感锁骨简直了，赏心悦目。

 

生活被安排的明明白白，他没觉得很不好，就是不太自在，李振洋是他难得的自在。

 

岳明辉家里还有一些能耐，刚入职还只是一个助理工程师，过不了几年，坐到了办公室副主任的位置。大家都夸他年轻有为，背地里谁不晓得岳家老头在机关里什么地位。岳明辉也不张扬，工作也好好做，国企嘛，好赖也能混点日子。

 

毕业后家里也催找女朋友，岳明辉懒得玩那些电视剧里常有的情节，随便找一个女友回家充数，他的理由也多，什么正在谈没确定，什么最近太忙没这个心思，什么这个处了几天也不好。其实大学同学抱娃的都快有四五个了吧，就他，一点动静都没有。

 

回家挺好的，有人做饭洗衣服洗水果给你端着，就是在坐下沙发的那一刻，耳朵边别想停了。不知道为什么，岳明辉家里笃定地认为人要建一个家庭，建一个家庭才能稳定，他觉得自由恋爱挺好，在一起就在一起，分手就分手，拖着行李箱分分钟离开前任的屋子并实时辱骂，痛快吗？痛快。

 

所以岳明辉更愿意呆在自己家里和李振洋厮混。他特意买了一块垫子放在客厅，灰黑色的仿皮踩上去，能从脚心连着头顶都在喊舒服。岳明辉不爱穿鞋，李振洋穿着袜子在家里乱窜，脚难免都冰凉。冬天，家里的暖气总是时好时坏，岳明辉的脚被冻僵了，揣在李振洋肚皮上，大模被凉得倒吸冷气，手掌在岳明辉的脚背上胡乱拍几下，还是继续给揣在怀里。

 

“岳明辉，我欠你的啊？”

 

哎，反正也说不好谁欠谁，不算这个账了。

 

对于岳明辉来说吧，最好的放松方式并不是像两坨土豆一样窝在家里无聊，虽然岳明辉也一直渴望在做个废人， 在他尝试过所有事情之后，彻底地变成一个废人。

 

Not now babe, not now.

 

不开心，烦嘛，拉着李振洋去旅游，没钱郊，有钱出国，听涛声拍峡岸树影惊林风，要么专门挑着异国他乡结巴窘迫，用只有自己和李振洋听得懂的语言在一个偏僻的小市集里调侃路过的男男女女，再笑成疯子。

 

舒坦。

 

上回他们在意大利买的假冒伪劣戒指，两个人倒是在那次旅行里全程带着了，回来为了避嫌，都摘下来收进衣柜里。戒指首饰贵有其价，李振洋偏偏要有点仪式感，他说两人身上留着一点一样的东西特别有意思。

 

“你就说你喜好情侣款吧。”

 

李振洋一听可不愿意，洒家来去自在如风哈，可不敢在你岳明辉这一棵树上吊死。

 

操你妈，岳明辉手里的水杯差点没一胳膊扔出去，排着队想上老岳这颗树的人多着呢。

 

“我操你。”

 

“你操啊。”

 

5.

岳明辉老有预感他得和李振洋分手，尽管他们相处的模式已经熟稔到太随意，不见面就不见面，见面也就那样，他们两个好像从来没有经历过什么腻歪的新鲜热恋期，走在路上都没牵过手，岳明辉贪图李振洋这人自带的舒服，舒服到只想把两个人的关系压缩在上床和旅游。甚至一开始，岳明辉也只是以为自己和住在隔壁房的舍友保持着纯洁的约炮关系。直到有一回他俩在目的地蹦迪，遇到李振洋的熟人，大模长手一搭，对着那个留着小胡子的肌肉熊男说，这是我男友，岳。

 

真男人不落泪或极少落泪，但那一刻，岳明辉的眼眶确实红了一下。

 

也就那么一下下。

 

两人连着处了好几年，其实真正见面的时间并不多。李振洋的家当全塞在岳明辉那，但也只是充当一个落脚的地儿，没有约好旅行的日子，往往是大模提着行李袋回来洗澡，有兴致了来一发，没兴致就随便吃一顿饭，两个人分头睡。可能第二天李振洋会在，可能第三天第四天第五天他也在，也可能第二天李振洋就没影了。他还勉强算浪漫，走之前在岳明辉床头会放一点儿小礼物，在机场超市顺手拿的巧克力，一条在街上买的手环，或者其他的小玩意儿，能揣口袋里再随时拿出来的那一种。

 

六月底，李振洋赶完巴黎秀场回国，岳明辉攒着的年假也调到这个时候休，华南华北都跑过，西边不太安全，得隔两年才能去，两人在微信里东吵吵西吵吵，居然决定去韩国。

 

这次的旅行计划太匆忙了，匆忙到没有一个人查好首尔的天气就跑来度假，他们行李带的不多，从地铁口出来，岳明辉的半个身子被暴雨淋了个透，李振洋急忙在背包里掏出一把伞挡在两个人的头上。

 

伞很小，两个大男人也充其量遮住两个脑袋，李振洋新理的鬓角紧紧贴在岳明辉的左太阳穴，有点儿痒。

 

等车的间隙，岳明辉将头靠在李振洋的宽肩上打盹，一个瞌睡醒了，岳明辉模模糊糊地说，洋洋，我想辞职了。

 

“辞呗，又不差钱。”

 

“差钱啊，我穷得很，小轿跑的钱没付完呢。”

 

“辞了要做什么去？”

 

“不知道，有朋友在广东做生意，我想去看看。”

 

“成啊，你去呗。”

 

一辆银白色现代从他俩身边刷地一下飞过，轮胎在雨洼里溅起一片脏水，从膝盖到鞋尖，他俩像刚从泥地里爬出来的倒霉蛋。

 

李振洋皱着眉头，用纸巾擦去裤子上的泥水，擦一下擦不掉，又发了狠劲儿，像刮肉一样拼命擦。

 

“有屁就放，有梦就追，你去呗。”

 

李振洋眉头锁的更紧，突然说了这句话。

 

从首尔回来之后，岳明辉就辞职了，非跑去广东和朋友开公司，岳爸气的不行，认为岳明辉这就是安定不下来，结了婚生了孩子成了家就安定了，非抓着二十七八岁的儿子回来相亲。

 

李振洋这些年住在岳明辉家里，对岳明辉父母都是打着朋友的幌子。岳母找上李振洋，打听岳明辉的近况，还顺便让李振洋劝岳明辉回北京好好找个人过日子，他在这里有房有车条件也不差，何必跑那么远去吃苦。这些年他俩倒一直没有被怀疑，屋子里的东西岳明辉一套李振洋一套，连房间也是分两间来乱。他俩的习惯就是，除非做爱，否则绝对不躺在一张床上，岳明辉受不了李振洋的睡姿。

 

李振洋和岳母谈完也不是滋味，岳明辉打了一声招呼就往广东跑也让他不是滋味，最后两个人电话里吵起来，谈崩了，一人一句我们拆伙。

 

“这他妈不是你说让我有屁就放有梦就追别逼着自己吗？”

 

“成，我明白，你的梦里就没我李振洋的位置。”

 

“操你大爷的，你在瞎说什么？”

 

“成吧，我们这样处着也累，没意思，真没一点儿意思。”岳明辉听见李振洋在电话那头的声音染上了哭腔，这才想起来，比他还高半个头李振洋，其实很爱哭，“你究竟在想什么啊岳明辉，我他妈在你这就算个屁，移动恒温成人玩具吗？”

 

岳明辉挂掉电话的一瞬间就愣了，操，这下可能真拆伙了。

 

岳明辉抽了一宿的烟，第二天买了最早的班机飞回北京，开始马不停蹄地相亲，相了三天，嘴巴都是普洱的味道，有点晕。

 

相到第七个姑娘，他心里实在憋着一股火，蹭地站起身给对面的姑娘深深鞠了一躬。岳明辉开着车回家，一开门，他说，我和李振洋分手了。

 

岳妈惊讶的一句话都说不出来，岳爸倒没显得多意外。

 

“你都有个伴了，还那么疯，谁能牵住你？

”

岳家父母也只是想岳明辉有个伴，接受过高等教育的中年夫妻倒是对岳明辉的性取向没什么绝对意见。岳明辉在家里和父母谈了很久，岳明辉他爸甚至主动递给他一根烟，岳明辉接过去，别在耳朵上，没有抽。

 

“我知道这些年都是振洋这孩子陪你到处去疯玩的吧，你们去了多少地方？”

 

该去的都去了吧，岳明辉回答。

 

岳爸平静地说，那你现在想怎么办。

 

岳明辉说，我去找他谈谈，谈得拢我俩继续处，谈不拢我再去相亲。

 

李振洋的电话岳明辉是打不通了，微信也被拉黑，他只能去找真人在哪。

 

岳明辉开着车去到李振洋的一个朋友家里，没找着人，他俩以前吵架，李振洋摔门就走，每次都来的这，但今天他并不在。

 

好你个李振洋，岳明辉牙都咬碎了，我就不让你跑，能怎样。

 

他在李振洋的朋友同事那一圈都问过，没有人知道李振洋去了哪，最后还是岳明辉在李振洋大学老师那儿打听到他老家的信息，心里一横，开着车跑去菏泽。

 

李振洋正因为高烧，一个人在父母家里睡的昏天黑地，岳明辉嗙嗙敲房门，裹着毯子的大模堵着鼻音，难受地闭着眼睛咳嗽，谁啊。

 

岳明辉。

 

哦。

 

他游魂一样地打开门，又游魂一样躺回沙发，半晌才反应过来把谁放进家门了，他才慢吞吞地说，你来干啥，

 

自嫁游。

 

驾哪去啊？

 

嫁你。

 

“哈？”李振洋半终于回头看他，满脸的睡意被吓去一大半。

 

“嫁人的嫁，西城前十爷们儿就嫁你了，要不要？“

 

 

6.

李振洋在纽约有一场秀要走，这次他把岳明辉也带上了。

 

带着干啥？当然是结婚啊，不然呢。

 

婚戒就是好多年前在意大利小镇子上买的伪劣红玛瑙，出发前特意从柜子里翻出来，李振洋拿着便宜戒指，在民政官面前往岳明辉的无名指上使劲儿戳。

 

最终还是戳上了，岳明辉手心里全是汗。

 

终于把自己整出去了，李振洋，以后要完蛋咱俩一起完蛋。

 


End file.
